The Three sisters and the war of the rings
by ruler of the ice dragons
Summary: Three sisters are chosen to help the fellowship. One has mind powers, another has elemental powers, while the last had the power to see into the future. Read as they change the course of history. 10th,11th,12th walkers. SI Haldir/oc Glorfindel/oc Merry/oc/pippin
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello this is ruler of the ice dragons and I wanted to say that my friends and I came up with this story. We worked really hard on it so any flamers want to flame don't. Any helpful advice is always appreciated. Read and Review. I don't own Lord of the rings that honor belongs with J.J.R Tolkien. I only own my character Eärossë. The other is own by my friends.

Saerwen

"Mighty fine crowd we have tonight," Sidhiel muttered, shoving her manicured hands up into the long, silk sleeves of her robes. Her lips twitched in an almost disapproving manner." Why I'd say everyone in Middle Earth has shown up!"

"Well, tonight is a night of importance." I said stifling a chuckle. Sidhiel doesn't like big audiences, they make her feel nervous. Nonetheless, we do have a more- than- normal crowd tonight. I turned my attention to the gathering people.

The mainstream of humans were shot with slivers of hobbits, dwarves, orcs, and elves. These races mingled together not knowing the hatred their ancestors had held towards each other. Children ran about, jesting their courage in mock battles. Mothers shushed crying babes, while taking a seat in chairs laid out for such audiences. Husbands and friends and the wines and the pipe weed provided by several elven servants. This was life in Middle Earth after the destruction of the ring.

"Let all of those who wish to know the days of the rings gather," Eärossë addressed our audience. Her melodious voice was tinged with a little boredom.

All was silent now, as eyes and ears drew upon us and our every word." As you all know," Sidhiel said starting forward a little, "Tonight marks the seven hundredth year that the ring was thrown into Mount Doom, ending the terrible war-lord, Sauron's reign."

"Because of his end, the boundaries that held each race with their own was broken. The hatred for each other was gone." Eärossë joined Sidhiel. "Unfortunately, not all was all right with this change. Because the time of men had come, the race of elves soon left Middle Earth."

Ripples of protest crossed the younger part of our audience. I let this continue a few moments more, before standing up next to my sisters. I held up a hand, settling the crowd. Once this was done, I said "But not all elves had chosen to leave. With a little time, the race of elves were restored to Middle Earth."

The audience was now entranced with our words. All together, the three of us said "We are Eärossë, Saerwen, and Sidhiel Oakenshield; the daughters of a dwarven prince and a Mirkwood elf. This is our story."


	2. Chapter 2

Eärossë

Ring! The end of the day bell rang. Sidhiel, Saerwen, and I ran as fast as we can out of our 7th hour class. Quickly we grabbed our belongings from our lockers and headed out to the buses. We had to get a magnificent seat on the bus or we'll be forced to stand, Man it was like war.

"Hurry" I shouted to my sisters. All around us were people, they looked at me like I was insane. Which for the record I am not. Feeling childish I stuck my tongue out in response.

"We're coming, we're coming" Saerwen and Sidhiel replied exasperated. Running out we jumped on the bus after fighting this really jerkish guy. The rest of the trip was a blur to my senses.

As we were walking from the bus stop I could hear everything around me. Sighing sadly I focused on other problems. If you haven't already guess I've got enhanced senses. I've never like my hearing because I would hear unmentionable things from around the neighborhood. Hearing my sigh Saerwen looked at me in concern.

"Hey are you okay, you seem sad"

"I'm bored" I replied arranging my face into a bored expression. I could see Sidhiel about to unearth my lie. Looking at her I communicated with my eyes. Silently telling her not to worry Saerwen. She nodded in an unspoken promise.

"I see when we get home how about you practice with your axe to release your boredom".

"Okay" I said before falling in a comfortable silence. In about 6 minutes later we arrived at our house. Our house was a basic 2 story house. While the outside was not imposing the inside was different. Lining the inside walls were a collection of weapons, Axes, Bows etc.

My family was trained in all sorts of weaponry. We prided ourselves on our excellent smiting skills. I love my axe, while Sidhiel loves bows. While Saerwen loves the sword. Sadly we were the only ones that lived there because our parents died in an attack. My sisters could hit a fly 50 ft. away from them. My shooting skills are horrible. They for some reason always end up in the opposite direction. When it comes to the axe I'm the champion. Their best weapons were the bow and sword. Sidhiel was magnificent with the bow and Saerwen was dangerous with a sword.

Going into the house I immediately went to my axe. I took it out side and started swinging it around. Vaguely I could hear my sister Saerwen in the kitchen. I started off slowly but I quickly lost myself in the strokes of my axe. Time had no meaning to me. All I could hear or see was my axe dancing around fluently.

When I was young I designed it and made it. I christened it Bloody Rose for when it drew blood it flowed into a rose. Bloody Rose also includes an enchantment that causes only the owner or some who means no harm to its wielder can touch it. It was a War axe with what looks like dwarven runes on it. I would see it in my head all the time. I didn't know what it meant all I knew was that it said

_**My name is Bloody Rose, Chosen weapon of Eärossë Oakenshield, Half-breed**_

I continued practicing with my axe for the next several hours. I decided to stop for my sore muscles. I slowly stopped and walked into the house. I felt tired and ran into my room. I stashed my axe under my pillow and laid down on the bed. As I started falling asleep I had one thought plaguing my thoughts. What is this event that shall change our life forever? Why does it feel bad?

My dream was about an adventure that a short person, some kind of hobbit undertook. It involved a mountain that was sieged by a dragon. They met a crazy wizard and the elves were harsh. Two people a short one and a tall one felt familiar. A great loss happened a brother and uncle lost.

Sidhiel

As Eärossë trudged off to a well-earned sleep, I continued to practice my flawless archery with my bow; a light, yet sturdy wooden base encased in silver studs, and the world's strongest silk strings. Living up to its name, Singing wind let out a soft hum as it flew from my bow. The arrow launched to life, hitting its intended target right in the bullseye. I smiled to myself.** Two hundred rounds of arrows launched at the target. How many fails? None!**

Before I can scoop up my numerous arrows littering the yard, I heard Saerwen's call for dinner. I happily abandon the arrows in favor of food (but not Singing wind) and strode toward the house. It's not until this time the surrounding darkness of the coming nightfall. I could feel the damp, foretelling moisture in the air. It was soon to rain.

Soon in the safety of the house, the aroma of tantalizing food hit my nose like an oncoming train. I let the smell guide me to the dining room. There on the table was a variety of dishes filled with fruits, bread, vegetables, meats, and fish were laid out with several pitchers of different liquids.

"Help yourself" Saerwen was saying, not looking up from a plate she was fixing for herself. I too made a plate of my own as I asked,

"Is Eärossë not going to join us for dinner?"

"I assume she'll eat when she feels fully rested."

"Hmmm," I hummed digging into my food

_**A short person and a slightly taller one… entering a dragon inhabited mountain… with a crazy looking wizard…**_

"Hehhmm!" I looked up at Saerwen who frowned disapprovingly." I do believe it is deemed 'rude' to read someone's mind while their sleeping".

I smirked guilty. "It wasn't important anyway"

Saerwen just snorted in disbelief. I think she's a little jealous because I have telepathy and she doesn't. But that's okay, for what she lacks in that area, she makes it up in her insightful, mothering senses. For as long as I've known we had no parents, Saerwen took care of us. Barely out of our teens, her mothering has paid off.

Suddenly without warning, the power to the house flickered off, shaking me out of my thoughts and into frightening squeaks. A loud clap of thunder shook the foundation of the house. A bright flicker of lightening soon followed.

"Be calm. There's no need to panic" Saerwen called out in the pitch darkness. Frightened as I now was, I heard something click. Light flooded my senses from the flashlight clutched in Saerwen's hand. "See," she said reassuring me. "A little flashlight will do."

I let out a sigh of relief- but all too soon! For at that moment, there was an ominous knock at the door. I glanced over at Saerwen. Her lips were curled in a frown replacing her previous expression. Then the knock repeated several times a little more authorative and urgent then before; all ominous in the same way.

Saerwen got up and headed toward the door. I followed for she had the only light source and I was hesitance to stay in the dark myself. **I was afraid of being alone in the dark!**

As we got to the door, I hid behind Saerwen because one I was startled, the other was that she could be used as a meat shield. She opened the door, growling in agitation. "Who's there? What do you want?"

I felt raindrops hit me for the wind was swooshing wildly from the outside. A booming voiced followed soon after Replied, "We are travelers who seek shelter from the elements. If you don't mind, that is. Do you have room for nine?"

Did you enjoy this chapter? If so please review my friends I want to hear your thoughts. Please no flames. We have worked very hard on this. I'll try to update but I'm back in school from our long winter break so I'll be swamped with homework if I know my teachers correctly. Any who as I said before please review. :D Thanks


End file.
